kaeru_no_tame_ni_kane_wa_narufandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Sablé
The Prince of Sablé is the main character of Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru. He is the Prince of the Sablé Kingdom, and the long-time friend and rival of Prince Richard of the Custard Kingdom. Through the events of the game, he gains the ability to change form into a frog or a snake. Story For a more in-depth story, click on this text. Upon hearing that the Princess of Mille-Feuille and her kingdom is in danger from King Delarin and the Croakians, the Prince of Sablé and Prince Richard rush off to save her. After both (and Richard's army) get foolishly turned into frogs by Mandola, they aim for another goal: to ring the Spring Bell, which turns frogs back into humans. They then have a fall-out when the Prince of Sablé uses all of his money to turn only himself back into a human, instead of using the money to repair the Spring Bell, which he was unaware was broken when he bought the potion. On a quest to now earn an unearthly sum of money in gold for Alfred Jinbee to repair the bell and save the frogs, who are in danger of being eaten by King Delarin and the Croakians, as well as his original mission of saving Princess Tiramisu, the Prince travels all throughout the kingdom on a fetch quest issued by it's residents. On the way, he forms friendships with a thief, a mad scientist who gives him many gadgets, a young shopkeep with a lisp, an old hermit, a drunk mining company, an omnicidal mammoth that can carry gold, and a kidnapped girl near-identical to Princess Tiramisu, all who aid him in some way with ringing the Spring Bell and killing Delarin. After slaying King Delarin, the two princes reconcile during the battle, and it's revealed Mandola was Princess Tiramisu all along, and that she and Polnareff had tricked the Prince into doing all of that in order to collect the necessary tools to defeat Delarin. Richard explains he knew this, and that was the reason why he got into a fight with the Prince of Sablé, and apologizes to his friend. It's then revealed the kingdom needs a king to protect it, and the princely twosome duel over who marries the princess. After a tenuous battle, Richard concedes the duel to the Prince of Sablé's warm heart, and sails away, leaving Mille-Feuille, a promise of unbreakable friendship left between them. Other Games Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Prince of Sablé appears as a sticker, under the name "Sabure Prince". The artwork used is from the cover of Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru, and includes the frog forms of Prince Richard and Jam. It adds the effect of "Attack +31". Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U The Prince of Sablé appears as an assist trophy and regular trophy, under the name "Sablé Prince". As an assist trophy, he constantly changes between his frog and snake forms to attack you. His trophy is his Assist Trophy model, and it can be obtained by collecting 300,000G or by buying it in the trophy shop. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Prince of Sablé makes an appearance as an assist trophy, identical to how he is in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and in the new Spirits mode as two collectible spirits, in the form of the "Frog and Snake" and "Prince of Sablé". The Frog and Snake spirit is the 1,143rd spirit in the game, and is a Class 2 Shield Primary spirit with 3 slots that can evolve into the Prince of Sablé spirit at Lv. 99. The Prince of Sablé spirit is the 1,144th spirit in the game, and is a Class 4 Shield Primary spirit with 3 slots that increases your transformation duration. Etymology The Sablé, Sabure, or Sable Prince is named after the French shortbread cookie, the Sablé cookie. The name Comal potentially comes from the comal, a smooth, flat griddle typically used in Mexico, Central and parts of South America. Trivia * The score of Prince Richard's and the Prince of Sablé's fights are 56-0, though at the end of the game it could be said to be 56-1. * In the manual of the game, the placeholder name of "Comal" is used for the Prince. Despite this, this name is used nowhere else. Category:Characters